Ghostly Attractions
by MissMastersSparrow1
Summary: one night Vlad find him self saving a girl he has never met before.he soon finds out that her life is falling apart and that she needs help peicing it back together.in the process,they will find something in each other when they least expect it...love...
1. Damsel in Distress

It was dark outside and around nine o'clock at night as Vlad Masters walked on a path that was marked a couple yards away from his castle like mansion. The path was right next to a forest. The moonlight shone brightly on the path, so Vlad had no problem seeing where he was going.  
He had his silverish gray hair pulled back into a ponytail with the pieces that wouldn't fit into the ponytail out hanging over the middle of his forehead like he always did. He wasn't really that old for his hair to be all the way gray, it had just turned that color when he had been turned into a half ghost. He was actually like in his early thirties, but somehow his complexion had been preserved or just aged slowly. Most people think he is like twenty something, so he just told most people that he was only like twenty-seven or twenty-nine. He wore a black tuxedo with the shirt and jacket unbuttoned some on the top exposing just a bit of his chest. His mustache on his chin that came to a point on his upper chin was well groomed and was the same color as his hair. His light blue eyes shone under the moonlight.

He was deep in thought about how to get Maddie to be his one and only. He had plans but none of them seemed to be good enough. He was about to turn around and head back to the mansion when he heard a woman scream in the forest. He quickly turned into his ghost form. His silver hair turned jet black and was in a style that made it look like he had horns, his skin turned a light shade of blue, his ears turned into pointed ears with one small gold hoop in the left one, his black tuxedo was now a white suit and cape, and his blue eyes were now red. He soon headed into the forest. He used his ghost senses to try and find the screaming woman. Then he saw a green glowing ghost beating up a woman. Vlad wasn't usually the good guy, but it wasn't like it was Danny Phantom who was the ghost. He shot a red stream of energy at the ghost a couple of times without saying anything to it or the woman. After a while the green ghost disappeared into the sky. Vlad went over to the woman. She was bleeding and bruised all over. Now that he was closer to her, he could see what she looked like. She had long jet black hair that went down to the middle of her back, he could barley see her eyes but they were the same shade of light blue as his, she was slender and looked to be about 5'4, and her lips were as red as a rose. Her clothes were torn and dirty.

"Please don't hurt me." She said through her tears.

Then she fainted. He couldn't just leave her out there all alone so he carefully picked her up in his arms and flew back to his mansion.

Vlad had changed back into his normal form and had taken the woman into his bedroom. He got a wet washcloth and started cleaning the woman up. He saw that some parts of her hair were wavy put most of it was straight. Then the woman started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"I see you're awake now." Vlad said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked as she started to sit up.

"You are in my bedroom in my mansion, and my name is Vlad Masters. Now, stay still. You still have some cuts and bruises."

"Oh my god! You're not the one who saved me?"

"Yes I am."

"No you're not. The man who saved me had blue skin, black hair, was wearing a white suit and cape, and had red eyes."

"Miss…?"

"Arabella. Arabella Cunning."

"I assure you, Arabella, I am the one who saved you."

"Whatever. What was that thing anyway?"

"I don't know." He lied. "But whatever it was it's gone now. Where you lost or something?"

"Well…kind of."

"Well, it's almost eleven, so if you want to, you could stay here for the night and I could take you home in the morning?"

"Sure, that's fine." Vlad held out a hand for her. Arabella took his hand as he helped her up.

"If you will follow me, I will show you to your room." He said.

Arabella followed him to a room that was just down the hall from his. When he opened the door she was amazed.

"The bed's right there and the bathroom is right off of that." He said pointing to a bed and another door. "There's a pair of pajamas in the dresser and some clothes in the closet."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Masters."

"Please, call me Vlad. Come down for breakfast anytime you like in the morning. Goodnight, Arabella."

"Goodnight, Vlad."

Then he left shutting the door behind him. Arabella grabbed a pair of pajamas out of the dresser and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Vlad went to his room to go to bed. He changed into his gray pajama pants and left his shirt off. Then he got in his bed and drifted off to sleep. After Arabella got out of the shower she put the pajamas on and climbed into the warm queen size bed. She soon fell asleep. But not for long.

It was about two in the morning and Arabella was starving to death. She had to eat something. She decided to go find the kitchen and get a small snack. She peeked out her door to make sure no one was up. She didn't see anyone and saw that Vlad's door was closed, so she shut her door behind her quietly and headed down the stairs. As soon as she was down stairs she saw the kitchen off to her right. She tiptoed into the kitchen.

Then out of nowhere Vlad popped up from behind the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. Arabella jumped and screamed.

"What-what are you doing down here so early in the morning?" Vlad asked her.

"I-I was just going to get a small snack."

Vlad noticed what pajamas Arabella was wearing. She was wearing black Capri pants with pink trimming and a sort of revealing pink spaghetti strap with black polka dots and black trimming. Arabella also noticed what Vlad was wearing. He was wearing gray pajama pants with a long-sleeved button up shirt. Except the shirt was unbuttoned completely and revealed his entire chest. She noticed that he was well toned. His muscled made him look like he was in his early twenties.

"Well so was I." Vlad said interrupting her thoughts. "Do you want some cake?" he asked.

"Uh, sure."

He sliced a piece of chocolate cake for her then one for him. Arabella took a bite of the cake and almost died, it was so good.

"So where do you live?" Vlad asked.

"Just a couple miles away from here."

"Do you live with anyone?"

"Well, I did. But…"

"But what?"

"Um…nothing. I just don't, ok?"

"Ok. No need to get mad."

"Sorry. Uh, I better go back to bed. Thanks for the cake."

Before Arabella went back to her room, Vlad noticed the necklace she was wearing. It was a small dark red rose with a little diamond in the middle on a silver chain. He sworn he had seen it before.

After Arabella got to her room, she couldn't stop thinking about Vlad and how good he looked. She tried as hard as she possibly could to stop thinking about him and went back to sleep. Vlad as well went back to his room and fell back asleep.

Arabella woke up around nine in the morning. She could smell pancakes cooking. She decided to get up. When she got downstairs she didn't see Vlad in the kitchen. She went through the kitchen and found the dinning room where she saw Vlad sitting and the head of the long table. He was reading the newspaper and eating pancakes. He heard footsteps and glanced over the paper.

"Ah, you're awake. Good morning, Arabella." He said.

"Good morning Vlad."

"Your pancakes are on the kitchen counter along with a glass of orange juice."

Arabella got her breakfast and sat down at the other end of the table. Vlad noticed she was still wearing her pink and black pajamas and sneakishly stared at her a few times over his paper.

"As soon as you're done eating and ready I will take you to home." He said.

"Um, Vlad?"

"Yes."

"I was wanting to talk to you in private." Arabella glanced at the maids.

"Alright."

He waved the maids and servants off. Arabella got up and sat in the chair that was right next to Vlad.

"Um…about me going home? Do you think I could stay here for a while?" she said nervously.

"Why?" Vlad had put his paper down and was staring at Arabella.

"Because I have nowhere else to go." She said.

"What about your house a couple miles away?"

"I can't go back there. I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Well my boyfriend is a ghost that's trying to kill me. _My_ powers are not strong enough to beat him, and he killed my family."

She was trying so hard not to cry but it was not working. Tears rolled down her face. Vlad just sat there staring at her in shock.

"You have powers?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What kind of powers?"

"Ghost powers. I'm half ghost."


	2. Tour of the Mansion

Vlad still sat there in shock.

"So can I stay here for a while?" Arabella asked him.

"Hold on! So your boyfriend is a ghost that's trying to kill you and has already killed your family, and you're half ghost?!"

"Yes."

Vlad was debating on whether he should tell her that he was also a ghost. He decided he would tell her tonight.

"Fine. You can stay." He said with a sigh.

Arabella got up and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

Vlad was stunned that she would hug him but he gently hugged her back.

"You're very welcome, dear." He said.

After that Arabella went up to her room and got cleaned up. When she was looking through the closet she saw a couple things that she liked but most of them weren't her taste of clothing. She picked out an old red jersey, a hoody, and a pair of jeans. She decided to leave her hair down. Then she went back down stairs to find Vlad still sitting at the dinning room table, but instead of reading the paper he was reading a book.

"Do you ever do anything in this mansion?" she asked him.

Startled by Arabella he put his book down.

"Yes, but not right at the moment."

"Do you think I could go shopping for some things?"

"Are you sure this boyfriend of yours won't find you?"

"I don't know. But I really need to buy some things."

"Do you have money?"

"Yes, actually I do."

"You can take my car. Just don't crash it."

Arabella was surprised he would let her drive his car.

"Do you trust me with it?" she asked.

"Sort of. The keys are hanging by the garage outside."

"Thank you so much."

Before she walked out of the mansion she heard Vlad yell, "It's the red one!"

She saw the garage across the yard.

When she was at the garage she saw the keys hanging on a hook by the door of the garage. She grabbed them and went in. She immediately saw a red convertible Mustang GT. On the license plate it said, 'Green bay Packers'.

"Wow!" she said.

She got in the car and put the top down. There was a button that said 'garage door' on it. She pressed it and the garage door opened up. She started the car and drove to the nearest mall.

Vlad heard Arabella drive away and went down to his basement. He flipped a switch and green and blue lights turned on. There were ghost-hunting devices everywhere. There was a giant computer with mini screens on it. On the screens showed all the rooms of his mansion. He had surveillance cameras up around the mansion. He changed into his ghost form and started working and training himself. He always did this just make sure he didn't loose any of his abilities.

Arabella had found a lot of clothes with the money she had left. She had had only six hundred dollars when she left her house. She was stupid enough not to grab any clothes or her cell phone. Most of the stuff she bought was nice stuff that was red, black or white. She had also bought some make-up, perfume, shoes, and shower stuff. She probably only had about two hundred dollars left. So she decided to go back to Vlad's mansion. For some reason she was thinking about him a lot. She wondered though, how old he was. He had silverish gray hair but looked like he could pass for his early twenties. She really liked how he was so nice to her. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before. He looked so hansom. She thought about him the whole way to his mansion.

When she got back she parked the car in the garage and grabbed all of her bags. She could hardly get the doors opened so she rang the doorbell. As soon as Vlad heard the doorbell he panicked. He quickly changed back into his normal form and phased to the front door. He opened it and saw Arabella carrying a bunch of bags.

"Here let me help you." he said as he grabbed a couple of the bags.

He let Arabella come in then he shut the door.

"I'll take these up to your room." He said.

"Thank you." they walked up to her room and set the bags down on the floor.

"You sure did buy a lot of stuff." Vlad said.

"Well, I had a lot of money."

"Lunch will be at one o'clock. After that I will give you a tour of the mansion."

"Great."

They stood there for a while just looking at each other. Vlad broke the silence.

"Well I have to go do some things. I'll be in my office just around the corner."

Then he smiled and left. Once Arabella knew he was in his office she turned and ran for her bed and screamed in a pillow. That smile just about killed her.

_I do not like him! You do not like him!_ She thought to her self.

After her little scream, she had to put her clothes away. She neatly hung and folded things. She also put her toiletry stuff in the bathroom. When she was done she looked at the clock and noticed it was twelve fifty-nine.

She quickly ran downstairs and into the dinning room. She once again saw Vlad sitting at the head of the long table. She smiled at him and sat at the other end.

"Why don't you sit down here? I'm not going to bite…much." He said with a chuckle.

"Ok, if you insist."

"I insist."

She got up and sat in the chair right next to him on his right. The maids brought out two plates, one for her and one for Vlad. The plates had a casserole of some sort that smelled delicious and looked good as well. Arabella took one bite of the casserole and melted. It was one of the best things she had ever tasted.

"Like it?" Vlad asked.

"Yes. What is it?"

"It's a casserole."

"What kind?"

"I don't know. I just told the cooks to make something that was delicious. And they did."

While they were eating, Vlad had the urge to tell Arabella that he was part ghost.

"Arabella?" he said nervously.

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I uh…I'm…"

"Vlad, what is it?"

"I-I would like to ask you to dinner." He chickened out.

He didn't even realize what he had said until Arabella answered him.

"Sure, I would love to go to dinner with you. Do you mean as a date though?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

"Great! What time and where?"

"Here at my mansion at seven."

"Ok. A date it is." They both smiled at each other.

After they were done eating it was time for Arabella's tour of the mansion.

"First we'll start with the front of the mansion." Vlad said as he led her to the room where you come through the front door.

"This is the main entrance room. To your left is the kitchen. Through the kitchen is the dinning room." He said.

"The staircase is right in between the kitchen and the main entrance room. If you go down this hall to the right of the staircase you will find the living room."

He led Arabella to the living room. It was big with a window on the right wall. There was a big flat screen TV with a large leather couch and two leather reclining chairs.

"Then through that door is another hallway. In that hallway are more spare bedrooms and a bathroom. There is also a game-room with a small bar."

"You have a game-room?"

"Yes I do." Vlad chuckled at her response.

Then across from the living room door were two huge white doors with beautiful woodwork.

"What's through those doors?" Arabella asked.

"That is the ballroom. You want to see it?"

"Yes!"

Vlad opened the doors and led her in. It was the biggest room she had ever seen in her life. The walls were a faded gold color with flowers painted on them. There was a huge crystal chandelier hanging on the high ceiling. The ceiling had baby angels painted on it. There were candles in different spots on the walls. The floors were pure marble. On the parallel wall opposite from them there was a huge glass window with two glass doors that led outside onto a balcony.

"It's beautiful!" Arabella said in aw.

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"House? What are you talking about? This isn't a house, this is a _castle_!"

Vlad laughed again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They left the ballroom and headed down the hall.

The next room Vlad took Arabella to was the hot tub room. It was smaller than the rest of the rooms she had seen. It had tile flooring and white walls. The hot tub was in the middle of the room. There was a small table that had a radio and some cds lying next to it. There was also a glass door that led outside to a huge pool. Vlad took Arabella outside to see the pool. It was long and deep. There was a diving board and a small waterfall in it.

By the time Vlad had shown Arabella most of the mansion it was five o'clock.

"Well, I'll let you go get ready or do something else." He said once they were back in the main entrance room.

"Thank you for showing me the mansion. You really do have a beautiful home."

"Any time, dear."

Arabella turned around and accidentally knocked some books onto the floor.

"Oops. I'll get them." She said as she bent down to get the books.

When she bent down her shirt and hoody lifted up exposing some of her lower back. Vlad couldn't help but notice a red rose tattoo on her lower back.

"Nice tattoo." He said.

Arabella immediately stood up and pulled down her shirt and hoody. Her face turned a nice shade of pink.

"Heh, yeah. You saw that?" she said with an embarrassed smile.

"Yes. Sorry for being so rude."

"That's alright. Soooo? I guess I'll go to my room and get ready for our date."

"Ok, I think I should do the same thing."

They smiled and went to their rooms.

As soon as Arabella got to her room she shut the door, ran to her bed, and screamed into a pillow again. She couldn't believe it but she really did like Vlad. She thought it was kind of crazy since she had only known him for a day. But there was such a thing called 'love at first sight'. She decided to take a shower since it was almost five-thirty.

Vlad couldn't believe he liked someone other than Maddie Fenton. He really did like Arabella. He thought she was beautiful. He also couldn't believe she was a half ghost just like him. He started to take a shower and got him self cleaned up.

Vlad had told the cooks and maids that he and Arabella were having a romantic dinner that night. So they were busy getting everything ready.  
Arabella was soon out of the shower. She picked out a dress and a pair of heals. She put her rose necklace on and a pair of red diamond earrings. She put a little bit of black eye shadow on, being careful not to put too much on. She dabbed a bit of reddish lipstick on. She slightly curled her long black hair and put it in a loose bun with a clip, leaving her bangs out. Then she put her dress and heals on. She also put some perfume on that was scented Moonlight Path. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked ok. She looked at the clock and saw that it was six fifty-eight.

Vlad had brushed his hair out and put it in a ponytail. He made sure his mustache was neatly groomed. He put on a black tuxedo with the shirt and jacket unbuttoned some so that it was exposing a little bit of his chest. He also put a very nice pair of shoes on. He dabbed a little bit of cologne on and looked in the mirror. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was six fifty-nine.


	3. The Date

Vlad quickly phased himself down to the dinning room. Arabella elegantly walked down the stairs and into the dinning room where she saw Vlad standing by the table smiling at her. Vlad couldn't believe how beautiful Arabella looked. She was wearing a red silk dress that went down to the floor, and had black trimming, and was wearing black high heels.

"Sorry if I'm over dressed. I just guessed it to be kind of formal." Arabella said.

"N-no. You're fine. You look beautiful."

She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Thanks." She said.

Vlad pulled out a chair that was next to him for her. Arabella sat down in the chair. She noticed how beautiful the dinning room looked. The small chandelier was dimly lit, there were two candles lit at either side of the table, there was a white lace tablecloth that covered the table, and a large vase full of red roses.

Then the maids brought out two plates and set them down in front of Vlad and Arabella. The plates had spaghetti and meatballs on them. The maids also set out a small pan that had garlic bread, and a bowl of fruit salad. One came by with a bottle of wine. Arabella let the maid pour it until it was to the top of the wine glass. Vlad did the same.

"It looks delicious!" Arabella said as she sniffed the aroma of the room.

"Yes. Yes it does." Vlad said.

They both started eating while talking.

"You do know that you can stay as long as you need to, Arabella?" Vlad said.

"Well now I know that. Thank you so much for your kindness."

"You're welcome." He watched her as she took a sip of the wine.

"You know, I've been wondering. Why do you have a rose tattoo, a rose necklace and wear a lot of red?" Vlad asked her.

"Well, because growing up, my family and friends called me Rose for my nickname. The reason being is everyone thought I was as beautiful as a rose."

"There right, you know. You _are_ as beautiful as a rose."

Arabella blushed a bright shade of pink and tried to hide it by wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin.

"You don't have to hide it. I know you're blushing." Vlad said with a smile.

He looked at both of their plates and saw that they were both done eating.

"Come on, I have something I want to show you." he sad as he held out his hand for her.

Arabella took his hand and got up from her chair.

Vlad never let go of Arabella's hand as he led her through the halls of the mansion. Then he stopped outside the ballroom doors.

"Vlad, I've already seen this room." Arabella said in confusion.

"I know." He opened the doors and took her into the ballroom.

Arabella was even more shocked than the first time she saw the huge room. Like the dinning room, the chandelier was dimly lit, and the candles all over the walls were lit. The light from the moon shone through the huge glass window. There was a four-person orchestra and a man at a piano in a corner waiting to play their instruments.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Vlad suddenly said as he held out his hand.

"Yes. Yes I would."

Arabella put her hand in his and put her other arm on his shoulder. Vlad nodded to the small orchestra as he put his other arm around Arabella's waist.

The orchestra started playing and Vlad and Arabella started dancing around the ballroom. Their eyes met and neither of them looked away.

"You look beautiful tonight, Arabella." Vlad said.

"Thanks…again. Everything has been lovely."

Then suddenly Vlad dipped Arabella and smirked. Arabella just about fainted when he did that. She loved that devilish smirk of his. He slowly brought her back up centimeters from his face. Arabella never noticed until now that Vlad had no wrinkles on his face once so ever. His face was _perfect_. The music stopped and they just stood there.

"Let's go outside for a while." Vlad said.

"Ok."

They let go of each other's hands and walked out on the balcony.

Vlad closed the doors behind him as Arabella sat down on a bench that was close to the railing of the balcony. He sat down next to her.

"I have some questions to ask you." Arabella said.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Ok. How old are you?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm thirty-two."

"Really? You don't look that age. You look like you could pass for like _twenty-two_."

"That's what a lot of people say." Vlad said with a laugh.

"I'm twenty-nine."

"You know, you don't look that old either. You look like twenty."

"Thanks."

"Arabella, I have something to tell you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Um…I'm uh…"

"Vlad, it's alright. You can tell me anything."

"Ok. Here it goes. I have ghost powers also. I'm a half ghost."

"Y-you are?"

"Yes, I am."

"No you're not! You're just making fun of me!"

"Arabella, no, I'm not. Really. I'll show you!"

Before Arabella could protest, Vlad changed into his ghost form. She watched as his white hair turned jet black and went in a style that resembled horns, his skin turned blue, his eyes turned red, and his black tuxedo turned into a white suit and cape.

"You…you weren't joking. And you _are_ the one who saved me!" Arabella said in shock.

"Yes. I was the one who saved you. My ghost name is Plasmius."

"But why do you look so…so evil?"

"Because most of the time I _am_ the bad guy."

Arabella put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe that the kind and gentle Vlad was a bad guy. She removed her hand from her mouth.

"You wanna see something, _Plasmius_?" she said.

Vlad didn't say anything he just looked at her in confusion. Then Arabella changed into her ghost form. Her black hair turned so red that it almost looked black with a couple white streaks in it and was now in a really long ponytail with her bangs hanging over her face. Her eyes also turned red, her red dress turned into a black tank top that showed all of her mid drift and had fishnet material as short sleeves and hung out from under the bottom part of the tank top, a pair of white pants with a long black skirt over them that splits all the way to the mid thigh on either sides, black knee high boots, long fingerless gloves, and a black hooded cloak that was red on the inside. Vlad still stood there just staring at her.

"_My_ ghost name is The Thorny Rose. But most people, well I guess not people, more like ghosts, know me as Thorn." Arabella said with an evil smirk.

"And you said _I_ looked evil. Look at you!" Vlad said.

"Well guess what. I'm usually the bad guy also." She floated back down to the balcony and walked towards Vlad.

"So why couldn't you have used your powers to save yourself last night?" he asked her.

"Because I didn't have any time to use them, let alone change into a ghost. And I've told you before, my powers are not strong enough to defeat him."

"You mean that was your boyfriend hurting you?"

"Yes. And he's not my boyfriend! He's a son of a—"

"Whoa! Let's not get too hasty now."

Arabella got right in his face. "Don't tell me what to do!" she said.

"You have an attitude problem."

She just laughed and said, "You've seen nothing yet. My attitude is way worse than this."

Then without looking she blasted a head off of a statue that was across the yard. Vlad looked at the now headless statue and gulped. Arabella changed back into her human form and sat down on the bench. Vlad did the same and sat next to her. She smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry. You'll have to excuse my attitude sometimes. I tend to do that when I'm a ghost. But believe me, I can be like that whether I'm a ghost or not!" she said.

"It's ok. I tend to do that too sometimes."

They smiled at each other.

"It's getting late. I should probably get to bed." Arabella said.

"Yes, I probably should too."

"Everything was wonderful. Thank you so much, Vlad."

He watched as she elegantly walked back into the ballroom. But she wasn't elegant the whole time. She tripped on her own foot when she was almost at the doors. Fortunately she didn't fall. Vlad couldn't help but laugh.

When she was at the doors, she turned around and said, "Goodnight."

Then she disappeared. Soon after Vlad went to his bedroom.

Arabella couldn't believe all that happened that night. She had an amazing dinner and danced with Vlad in the amazing ballroom. Then Vlad had revealed to her that he was also a ghost. But ghost or not, she liked him…a lot. She had left her door open just a crack. She was getting a pair of pajamas out of her dresser when she heard a "Meow." She turned around and saw a white cat sitting across from her.

"Well hello there." She said. She bent down and picked up the cat. She started petting it and it purred.

"What's your name?" Arabella looked at the cat's collar and saw that its name was Maddie.

"That's a pretty name, Maddie." She said.

She put the cat down, put on her pajamas, and shut her door. When she got in the bed Maddie jumped up on the bed and lay down. "

I hope your daddy doesn't mind that you're in here." Then they both fell asleep.

Vlad was about to get in his bed when he remembered that he hadn't seen his cat, Maddie, for a while. He decided that he should probably go look for her. He put his pajama shirt on but didn't button it. He searched almost every room in his mansion but couldn't find Maddie.

"Maddie! Where are you?" he said.

Then he remembered that there was one room he hadn't searched, Arabella's room. He sighed and phased into her room. When he was in Arabella's room he turned invisible. He immediately saw Maddie lying at the foot of Arabella's bed, asleep. Then he noticed Arabella was shivering and that her blanket was not fully covering her. He thought it was kind of chilly in her room and saw that her window was open. He went over to the window and tried to shut it, but it was stuck. He tried and tried and finally got it shut, but it shut with a loud slam. He cringed and looked over at Arabella. She just moaned and moved a bit. Vlad let out a sigh in relief. He went over to her and put the blanket over her so that she would be warm. He noticed how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. He thought she looked like an angel. He gently ran his hand along her face and put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Arabella." He whispered. Then he phased back into his room. Vlad took his shirt off and got into bed. He soon fell asleep.


	4. Finding Love For Another

Arabella woke up to find that the window was shut and that her blanket was fully covering her. She knew that's not how things were when she fell asleep. She looked at Maddie who was still at the foot of the bed and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"The cat defiantly didn't do it." She said to her self.

Things like this bothered her when sometimes they shouldn't. Then she remembered how Vlad was half ghost. She decided to get up and eat some breakfast. She grabbed her green robe, which was more like a silky long coat than a robe and went down stairs.

When she was down stairs as always she saw Vlad sitting at the head of the dinning room table reading the paper and eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Arabella." He said without looking away from the paper.

Arabella sat down next to him and started eating her breakfast.

"So, why were you in my room last night?" she casually asked.

Vlad moved his eyes to her.

"I was looking for Maddie, my cat. Why? Did I wake you?" he said.

"No. I just noticed some things that weren't the way they were when I fell asleep."

"Sorry. I was just being thoughtful. You looked like you were freezing."

"Well thank you. I was just making sure you weren't a perv or anything."

Vlad quietly laughed and went back to reading the paper.

"So what are your plans for today, Vlad?" she asked him.

"I have some meetings to go to for my work this morning. But besides that, I have nothing planned. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious."

After Vlad left for his meetings, Arabella decided to go watch TV for a while. She went into the living room and saw the remote sitting on a table next to one of the chairs. She grabbed it and sat down on the leather couch. The remote and TV were exactly like the one she had at her house, so she knew how to work it. She channel surfed for a while but then stopped at a channel she liked. She hardly paid attention though. She couldn't stop thinking about Vlad. She liked him so much. She just wanted to tell him how she felt about him. What would he say though? What would he do? He did ask her out on a date. So maybe he felt the same way about her. She hoped he did.

Vlad was also thinking about Arabella a lot. He hardly paid attention to his meetings. The truth was he really liked her. But did he have room in his heart for her? He still loved Maddie Fenton. But could he love another. He knew that it would never work out between him and Maddie Fenton, but he had loved her for a long time.

_Maybe I should just try to forget about Maddie for a while. It would never work out between us anyway._ He thought to himself.

Vlad got home to his mansion around three o'clock. He found Arabella in the game room. She was winning at pinball.

"I see you're winning." He said as he leaned against the doorway.

Arabella jumped a little.

"When did you get here? I didn't see you there." She said.

"I just got home."

"Oh. So how were the meetings?"

Vlad rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the doorway.

"Wonderful." He said sarcastically.

"I've just been in here playing games and watching TV all day."

"Well maybe I can beat you at air hockey."

"I don't know. I'm pretty good at it."

Vlad took his jacket off and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. They started playing air hockey. At first Vlad was beating Arabella with five to one. But then she started to get in the lead with seven to five.

"You're pretty good." Vlad said.

"So are you."

Pretty soon Arabella won with ten to eight.

"I just let you win." Vlad said.

"Right. Sure you did."

"That's just beginner's luck."

Arabella's hand lit up with a red ghostly flame.

"Wanna bet?" she said.

"Now, now, Arabella…"

The red flame disappeared on her hand and she started laughing.

"I was just kidding! You should have seen the look on your face!" she said while still laughing.

Vlad just stood there embarrassed. He looked at the clock on the wall. It said four thirty.

"Well, I'm going to go see what we're having for dinner." He said.

"Ok. I'll be in here." Then he left.

Later around six thirty it was dinnertime. They had steak with mashed potatoes, gravy, and fruit salad.

"I can't believe how good the food is here." Arabella said.

"The food is quite good, isn't it?"

Arabella nodded as she ate her food. They laughed as each other made jokes and talked.

"I have to work on some things in my office for a while." Vlad said as they finished their dinner.

"Ok. That's fine."

Arabella watched him leave the room and head to his office. She sat there bored for a while but then remembered the pool. She hadn't been swimming for a long time.

She changed into her red and black string bikini and went to the hot tub room. She noticed that it was dark outside and found a switch that said 'pool light'. She flipped the switch and the pool lit up. She walked to the pool and set her towel on the ground. The pool was deep enough for her to dive. So she dived into the pool. When she came up she flipped her hair back out of her face. The water wasn't too cold but it wasn't too warm either. It was perfect. She loved swimming. She swam a few laps and did tricks off of the diving board. But she soon got tired. She elegantly got out of the pool and wrapped her towel around her. For some reason she felt like someone was watching her. But when she looked around she saw no one. When she got back into the hot tub room she turned off the pool light. There was hardly any light so she really couldn't see anything. Then she heard someone loudly clear their throat. She flipped the light switch on and saw Vlad standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" she asked him.

"Long enough." Vlad glanced outside.

"You were out there too, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

Arabella noticed her towel was falling off of her body. When she was about to pull it back up she felt Vlad's hands on hers. He moved his hands to her face and through her hair. She looked into his eyes and they both started leaning towards each other. Then they kissed. It was an innocent kiss at first but then it deepened. Vlad removed the towel from Arabella's body so that she was just wearing her bikini. She put her hands in the opening in his shirt and moved them up to his neck. She felt as if she was floating and couldn't come back down. When they pulled their lips away they were both in a daze. Vlad ran his hand along Arabella's face. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Just don't leave me, Vlad. Don't do what he did to me." Arabella whispered.

Vlad kissed the top of her head.

"I would never do that. I'll never leave you."

With that they kissed again. Vlad picked her up in his arms and carried her to his room, where they fell asleep together.


	5. Homely Welcome

btw: Originally i used the lyrics from the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera. but from what i read on the guidlines i don't think i'm supposed to put lyrics from songs in the stories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arabella awoke next to Vlad in his bed in his room. She smiled to herself. She was wearing one of his white button up shirts with her bikini underneath it. She snuggled up to him. She was so happy that Vlad felt the same way towards her. She wanted to scream with joy. But of course she didn't. Vlad started to wake up.

"Good morning, Arabella." He said with a smile.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did."

He kissed her on her forehead.

"We better get up." He said.

"Yeah. We probably should."

"You can keep the shirt."

Arabella laughed as she got out of the bed. Before she left Vlad's room he stood up and kissed her. They smiled and Arabella went to her room.  
When she got to her room she shut the door and jumped up and down with happiness. After that she took a shower and got around. She wanted to call her friends (who knows what's going on with her 'boyfriend') and tell them what happened but she remembered she left her cell phone at her house along with a whole bunch of other stuff. There was a lot of stuff that she needed that she had left there. She really had the urge to phase or fly to her house and get them. But how would she do it without anyone seeing her? She had a plan, she would go invisible and fly there, and then she would phase through the wall and get her stuff. Easy as pie.

Arabella decided to do it. She phased out of the mansion and turned invisible. Then she flew to her house just a couple miles away. When she was there she phased through the wall, still being invisible. From what she saw, her 'boyfriend' wasn't there. She found her cell phone and some other stuff like her ghost stuff. She was about to fly back to the mansion when she turned around and saw her 'boyfriend', Derek, standing there. Arabella gasped and dropped all of her stuff.

"Come back to see me did you, baby?" Derek said with an evil smirk.

"Don't call me 'baby'!" Arabella said.

She went ghost and started shooting ecto-blasts at him. Derek fought back. He hit her and hit her and hit her until she was lying on the floor. She had a wound that was bleeding on her lower right side. She held it with her hand and scooted her self back away from Derek. Her powers had done little damage to him. He shot her again with a blue stream of light. Arabella screamed in pain. She was too weak to do anything. One more hit and she would die. Derek was about to kill her when suddenly Vlad showed up in his ghost form.

"Get away from her!" he yelled.

When Derek didn't do anything Vlad shot him with ecto-blasts with both of his hands and his eyes. That was enough to knock Derek out. Vlad ran over to Arabella just as she passed out. He picked her up in his arms and flew back to his mansion.

When Arabella woke up she found herself lying in Vlad's bed. As she started to sit up she felt her lower right side start to hurt. She looked down and saw white bandages around her stomach with a small bloodstain on the right side. She also noticed that she was still in her ghost form.

"Thank god you're all right!" Vlad said.

"Where's Derek? He didn't follow us here did he?"

"Who's Derek?"

"_Him_!"

"Oh! No he didn't follow us. I knocked him out pretty good. What were you thinking, though?!"

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get some things."

"Like what?"

"My cell phone, and some other things."

"Well, you could have told me before you went there. He could have killed you!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Arabella leaned over and hugged Vlad. He hugged her back.

"You might want to change back into your normal form." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I probably should." She stood up and changed back.

Vlad watched as her hair turned black and straight, her eyes changed back to light blue, and her clothes changed into a red sweater and a pair of jeans.

Later that night after dinner Arabella was in the ballroom by her self. She sat at the piano just playing songs she had learned as a child. She loved playing the piano. She also knew how to play the guitar. When she was younger she actually wrote a few songs and used to play them on the piano or guitar. She started to play and sing a song she wrote called Hurt.

She had started crying when she was singing and playing it. She put her head in her arms and let the tears fall out from her eyes. Then she heard someone loudly clear their throat. She gasped and looked up. She saw Vlad standing at the doors of the ballroom. She quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" she said.

"Long enough."

Arabella remembered that he had said the same thing last night. Vlad started walking over to her. He sat down next to her on the bench she was sitting on.

"That was a beautiful song, Arabella." He said.

"Yeah. I just wrote it kind of recently."

"Who's it about?"

"My dad. It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Well me and my dad had a rocky relationship. We had our good moments and we had our bad moments. He always supported me in most of my decisions and what I did. But if it didn't work out I'd always blame him when it was really my fault. When ever he told me that he was proud of me if I didn't succeed I'd just be like 'yeah right', when really, he _was_ proud of me because I had tried my hardest. And it just kept hurting me the more I hurt him. I never had the chance to tell him that I loved him or that I was sorry for everything before he died. And I've always wondered if he would be proud of who I am today. With being a ghost and being the bad guy and all."

"You want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that he might not be that proud, but he would still love you, no matter what."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Arabella laid her head on Vlad's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"I usually am right." He said with a laugh.

Arabella leaned up and kissed him. When they parted lips they looked at each other in a loving way.

"You can sleep in my room for now on if you want to." Vlad said.

"I'd like that." They got up and went to Vlad's room.


	6. Secrets That Hide The Truth

Arabella woke up lying on Vlad's shirtless chest in his shirt he had given her. She kissed him on the cheek and quietly got up and left his room. She went to her room, and put on her swimsuit bottoms instead of her underwear and her green 'robe' (you know, the one that doesn't even look like a robe). She thought it might be weird if someone saw her in a large shirt and her underwear. She really had nothing better to do, so she decided to look around the mansion again.

She looked around the hall that was outside the ballroom. She went in every room just to look at them. Most of them were spare bedrooms, but she found a couple of bathrooms and offices. Then she found two rooms that for some reason felt like they would be different from the rest. One door said basement and another one said loft. She decided to look at the loft first. She opened the door and saw a flight of stairs that circled around upwards. Arabella walked up the stairs. They weren't like the kind of stairs you see in movies. They didn't go up that high. When she was at the top she found a beautiful room. It was more beautiful than both hers and Vlad's.

There was a huge window on the wall parallel from her that had beautiful long blue almost see through curtains on it. There was a bed against another wall that was a king size bed with blue blankets and pillows and had a canopy hanging on four posts and poles that were connected to the bed. The floors were wood floors, the walls were white, under the window sat a bench with blue cushioning, there was an off white couch that sat against the wall across from the bed, two off white reclining chairs next to the couch, and a small glass table in front of them with a vase full of red roses. On the wall next to Arabella was a closet. There were tall skinny lamps in different spots of the room.

Arabella was in shock at how wonderful the room was. She wondered though why it wasn't Vlad's room. She walked over to the window and looked out. She saw the huge back yard where the pool was. She also saw the statue she had made headless a couple nights before. She smiled to herself. She was kind of shocked to say it to herself but she really was in love with Vlad. She had only known him for about five or six days but she knew right there and then that she loved him. But does he feel that strongly about her? She decided to go look at the basement. She left the beautiful loft and went down into the basement.

When she was in the basement it was pitch black except for a light switch that glowed in the dark. She flipped the switch and blue and green lights turned on all over the basement. Arabella's mouth dropped open at what she saw. She couldn't believe her eyes. She saw ghost stuff all over the place. There were ghost guns, clothing, and other devices. She walked around the basement. On a wall she saw a picture of a boy with white hair, green eyes, and was wearing a jumpsuit that was black and white and had a weird looking D on it. There were darts and dart holes in the picture. She saw another one of a man with black hair that was graying some and was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit. The picture also had darts and dart holes in it. Then there was a picture of a woman who had red short hair and was wearing a blue jumpsuit. This picture had hearts drawn all over it. She had no idea why the pictures were the way they were. She walked around some more and found a desk that had papers that were rolled up in a ball all over it. She opened up one of the papers and couldn't believe what she saw. The paper had written at the top _'plan #58'_. Then there were doodles and things written below like, _'get Jasmine out of the way. Kill Danny and Jack'_. Arabella was so confused. She had no idea who Danny, Jack and Jasmine were and why Vlad would want them dead. Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She gasped and dropped the piece of paper. When she turned around she saw none other than Vlad.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked her.

"I-I…uh I…I was curious."

"About what?"

"I-I don't know. What was down here I guess. Who are Danny, Jack, and Jasmine?"

"They're no one. It's none of your business. Did it ever occur to you that maybe this room is off limits to everyone except for me?" he said that rather meanly.

"No. The door just said basement. How was I supposed to know it was off limits?"

"By not snooping!" he snapped back.

Arabella jumped. She had never heard him yell at her like that.

"I-I'm sorry. But why do you want these people dead? And who are on those pictures?" she said.

"It's none of your business! I don't need to include you in everything!"

Arabella was starting to get ticked off by the way he was talking to her. She went ghost.

"Don't talk to me like that! I said I was sorry! But I want to know who they are and why you want them dead and who that woman is on that picture!" she yelled as her hands started to glow red.

Vlad went ghost also.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if you don't tell me I will destroy everything in this room! Including that picture!"

Vlad stepped closer to her.

"You wouldn't!"

"You don't believe me? Well let's just see how you feel when I destroy these weird looking guns?"

She shot one of the guns with her hand. Vlad was getting madder and his hands were glowing red also.

"No! I'll tell you! Just don't destroy anything else!" he said.

"The whole truth?"

"I don't…"

She almost destroyed another one until Vlad gave in.

"Fine! The _whole_ truth!"

Arabella's hands stopped glowing red, as did Vlad's.

"Ok. From left to right the pictures are Danny Phantom, Jack Fenton, and Maddie Fenton." He said.

"Who are they, who's Jasmine and why do you want them dead?"

"Jack and Maddie are my two college friends. I'm still kind of friends with them but not as much as back then. Jasmine is their daughter. Danny Phantom is really Danny _Fenton_, their son. He's half ghost also. He's the only one who knows I'm Plasmius."

"And why do you want them dead?"

"Well, I don't want all of them dead."

"Just tell me why!"

Vlad started to walk over to the picture of Maddie.

"I-I'm in love with Maddie. I always have been. So I want Jack dead. And Danny's been my enemy before I knew that he was their son, and I don't necessarily want Jasmine dead. Just out of the picture for a while."

Arabella was close to tears. She couldn't believe he was in love with someone else.

"They're also the ones who turned me into this." He sadly said.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to."

"I don't know. I honestly don't know if it was an accident."

"Vlad, you have to let it go."

"Let what go?"

"Her. Maddie. You have to let her go. She's happily married and has two children now. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be like this."

"I-I can't let her go. And how can you be so sure of things?"

"I can't. But she probably would want you to let her go and forgive Jack."

"Arabella, you don't understand! I _love_ her! How can I just stop loving her cold turkey?"

"I never said it would be easy! And it's going to take some time."

"I…I can't let her go and I won't!"

"But, Vlad—"

"Arabella, just stop."

"If you—"

"Arabella!"

"Vlad, I love you!!"

"You what?!"

"I-I love you."

"Is that why you want me to let her go?"

"Yes! You've already kissed me and let me sleep with you!"

"That doesn't mean I love you."

Arabella was crying now.

"But Vlad! If you could just learn to let her go and get to know me!"

"I don't know, Arabella."

"Please. You're all I have left." She was whispering.

Vlad put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Arabella, I do care for you and have feelings for you, ok. I just don't know if I can ever love someone else. That doesn't mean I won't or can't love you though." He said.

Arabella smiled a sad smile. Vlad wiped a tear from her face.

"Just give me some time." He said.

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. How about a swim in the pool?"

Arabella nodded as they both changed back into their normal forms.

Arabella felt like crying a river. But she held all of her tears in for now. When she was outside she saw Vlad sitting by the pool. He was shirtless with a pair of blue swim trunks on. Arabella was amazed at how good he looked. She once again noticed his well-toned muscles. Vlad noticed Arabella as well. He noticed her string bikini. It complemented her very well. She set her towel on a beach chair and went to the side edge of the pool right across from Vlad. He watched her as neither of them said anything. Arabella dived in perfectly and popped up. When she popped up she flipped her hair back (like Ariel in The Little Mermaid). That caught Vlad's attention big time. He stared at her. Arabella smiled a tempting seductive smile. Vlad shook his head and jumped in the water. When he popped up he saw Arabella sitting on a floaty in a very attractive way.

"You're doing that on purpose." He said coming closer to her.

"Doing what?"

"Come on, Arabella. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Ok, I do know what you mean. But maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"So how would you feel about a ball?"

"A _ball_?"

"Yes, a ball. You know, like a party ball. Where you dress up and you dance."

"Oh! That would be fun."

"Great! I'll think about it."

Arabella just stared at him in confusion. He swam backwards while still looking at her.

"Come here." He said.

"What?"

"Come over here."

"Ok." She got off of the floaty and swam over to Vlad.

"Now turn around."

"What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then turn around."

She did as he told her and turned around. Vlad started putting his hands on her waist and lifted her up in the air. Then he threw her up and into the water. Arabella screamed as she flew through the air. When she came up out of the water she looked at Vlad with a huge smile.

"That was so fun!" she said.

"I thought you would like it."

Arabella swam back over to him.

"Vlad, you'll still let me kiss you right?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course. You can still sleep with me too."

"Thank you." she kissed him while she put her hands on his chest. Of course Vlad kissed her back.

Later that night they were getting ready for bed. Arabella wore the shirt Vlad gave her and a pair of pajama shorts. Vlad as usual wore pajama bottoms and no shirt. Arabella lay on Vlad's chest with her head in between his neck and shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around her as if protecting her from something.

"So tell me, how did you become a ghost?" he said.

"Well, I got bit by some type of ghost thing and it changed my DNA."

"I see."

"So have you thought about that ball?"

"Yes. But I have decided that it will just be us two, no one else. I don't know when I will have it though."

"Great. Vlad, I know you won't say it back, but I have to say it anyway."

"Ok. Tell me."

"I love you."

"I know. I care deeply about you."

Arabella laughed a little.

"Goodnight, Vlad." She said as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, my angel." He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.


End file.
